Kane
Glenn Thomas Jacobs (born April 26, 1967) is an American professional wrestler, actor, businessman, and politician. A Republican, he is the Mayor of Knox County, Tennessee. In professional wrestling, Jacobs is signed to WWE, where he is known by his ring name Kane. He began his professional wrestling career on the independent circuit in 1992, wrestling in promotions such as Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW) and the United States Wrestling Association (USWA) before joining the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) in 1995. Jacobs played various characters until 1997, when he was repackaged as Kane, the mentally disturbed, pyromaniacal younger half-brother of The Undertaker, with whom Jacobs would alternatively feud or team as The Brothers of Destruction. Following his debut, Kane remained a pivotal component of the WWF's "Attitude Era" of the late 1990s and early 2000s, defeating the era's "poster boy"5 Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWF Championship in his first pay-per-view (PPV) main event at King of the Ring in June 1998. He has continued to headline PPV cards through 2018, and has appeared in more of such events than any other performer in WWF/WWE history.6 Within WWE, Kane is a three-time world champion (having held the WWF Championship, ECW Championship and World Heavyweight Championship once each) and a 12-time world tag team champion (having held the World Tag Team Championship, WCW Tag Team Championship and WWE Tag Team Championships with various partners). He is also a two-time Intercontinental Champion and a Money in the Bank winner, as well as the third man to complete WWE's Grand Slam. Kane holds the record for cumulative Royal Rumble match eliminations at 44. In a 2015 interview, veteran wrestler Ric Flair described Kane as "the best in the world". Outside of professional wrestling, Jacobs has made numerous guest appearances in film and on television, including the lead role in the 2006 WWE Studios production See No Evil and its 2014 sequel. He is also a longtime supporter of libertarian political causes. In March 2017, Jacobs announced that he was running for the mayoral seat of Knox County, Tennessee as a Republican. On May 1, 2018, he won the Republican primary election for the mayoral seat of Knox County, and on August 2, went on to win the general election. He had one of only 4, Along with Edge, Triple H, and The Undertaker. Then bad when his mask returns then good then bad in 2k15 Games WWF Smackdown! Kane Appeared In WWF Smackdown! As One Of The 36 Playable Characters. He Wears His Standard Masked Costume. WWF Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role Kane Appeared Again In Smackdown 2: Know Your Role. He Is Part Of The Original Roster. He Wears The Same Costume As Last Time, And Paul Bearer Is Now His Manager. WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It Kane Appears Again Is Smackdown's Third Incarnation, This Time As A Tag Team Champion With The Undertaker. WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth Kane Appears Again In Smackdown Shut Your Mouth WWE Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain Kane Appears Again, Although Without His Mask (Though You Can Unlock It) WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Kane Appears Again, With His Mask Off (Although There Is A Separate Character Named Masked Kane.) WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 Kane Appears With And Without His Mask. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 Kane Appears With And Without His Mask. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 Kane Appears Again. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 Kane Appears Again without a Mask, although Masked Kane is available as DLC for the PlayStation 3 only. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 Kane appears again. WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 Kane appears again as Masked and Unmasked Kane. WWE '12 Kane appears Unmasked with his Attitude Era Masked Attire as part of the Legends DLC. WWE '13 Kane appears again in his new Mask Attire along with his Debut 1997 Masked Attire. WWE 2K14 Kane appears again in his Masked Attire along with his Retro Masked Attire. WWE 2K15 Kane appears again in his Masked Attire along with his 2002 Masked Attire, Kane in his 2011 Unmasked Attire is available through the 2K Showcase: Hall Of Pain DLC. Finishing and Signature moves Finishers * Chokeslam * Tombstone Piledriver Signature Moves * Flying Clothesline * Kane Strikes'' (Two boxing punches and a Throat Thrust to a cornered opponent) * Powerbomb * Running Oklhoma Slam * Scoop Slam and Running Dropkick Gallery Kane (1).jpg| ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009/2008 render Kane.png| WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 render Kane SvR2011 Render.png|''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' render WWE12_Render_Kane-1264-415.png|''WWE '12'' render WWE13_Render_Kane-2183-1000.png|''WWE '13'' render WWE13_Render_KaneAttitude-2184-1000.png|''WWE '13'' Kane '97-'99 render wwf smackdown kane chokeslam.jpeg|wwf smackdown 2 kane chokeslam angle wwf just bring it kane.jpeg|wwf just bring it kane wwe hctp kane unmasked.jpeg|wwe hctp kane unmasked svr 2006 kane.jpeg|svr 2006 kane chokeslam svr 2006 kane attack.jpeg|svr 2006 kane attacks svr 2006 kane big boot.jpeg|svr 2006 kane big boot svr 2006 kane ready to hit his finnisher.jpeg|svr 2006 kane ready to hit his finisher svr 2006 masked kane.jpeg|svr 2006 masked kane svr 2007 kane attacks.jpeg|svr 2007 kane svr 2007 kane entrance.jpeg|svr 2007 kane entrance svr 2007 kane in burried alive match.jpeg|svr 2007 kane in buried alive match svr 2009 kane.jpeg|svr 2009 selection model of kane svr 2009 kane attacks.jpeg|svr 2009 kane attacks svr 2009 kane vs vader.jpeg|svr 2009 kane model svr 2009 masked kane.jpeg|svr 2009 masked kane selection model svr 2009 masked kane wwe.jpeg|svr 2009 masked kane taunts kane celebrating.jpeg|Kane celebrating kane in inferno match.jpeg|kane in inferno match kane in svr 2010 with big show.jpeg|kane with big show in svr 2010 svr 2011 kane.jpeg|svr 2011 kane model svr 2011 kane chokeslam.jpeg|svr 2011 kane chokeslam svr 2011 kane chokeslam christian.jpeg|svr 2011 kane chokeslam christian svr 2011 kane taunts.jpeg|svr 2011 kane taunts in inferno match svr 2011 kane unmasked and maksed.jpeg|svr 2011 kane masked and unmasked svr 2011 kane unmasked fall .jpeg|svr 2011 unmasked kane profile_screenshot.jpg|wwe 12 kane chokeslam kane non masked wwe 12.jpeg|wwe 12 kane unmasked kane wwe 12.jpeg|wwe 12 kane wake up taunt kane wwe 12 dlc free.jpeg|wwe 12 masked kane free dlc kane wwe 12 non masked.jpeg|wwe 12 another view of kane masked kane in wwe 12.jpeg|wwe 12 masked kane taunts masked kane wwe 12.jpeg|wwe 12 masked kane vs cena svr 2011 kane wii version.jpeg|svr 2011 kane wii version wwe 12 kane slam big show.jpeg|wwe 12 kane ready to slam big show wwe 12 kane without mask.jpeg|wwe 12 kane without mask wwe 12 masked kane with cena.jpeg|wwe 12 masked kane wwe 12 taker vs masked kane.jpeg|wwe 12 taker vs masked kane Kane_2.png Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K18 Category:WWE 2K19